By The Sunset
by Alistair Lowary
Summary: Just a very, very short story for you guys. Basically, Tails invites Sonic to a picnic, and they both find out... well, if you've read my stories, you know. If not, just this... Yaoi Warning, if you don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy and review!


By The Sunset

Alistair Lowary

Tails Prower looked toward the darkening horizon and let out a soft sigh. The golden sun's final rays were dancing over the field in which he stood, and the moon would soon take its turn to streak across the sky. It was an endless cycle; it had gone on for countless millennia. The sun had flown its course over this exact same field time and time again, and it would continue to do so long after the young fox grew old and faded into dust.

But, as fascinating as the age of the earth and the continuity of the sunrise was to the two-tailed boy, tonight was the only night that the kitsune cared about. Tails was sure that this field had hosted some great events in the past. The people of old had no doubt come here to witness the blooming of the apple trees, or to sit and enjoy the breeze as it fluttered over their faces. The place was so far from anything, and yet closer to the heart than anything. And tonight – tonight, it would play host to what Tails hoped would be the greatest night of his life.

The fox's oversized ears perked up and he smiled to himself as he heard the familiar sound of something breaking the sound barrier. Within seconds, there was the sound of slightly heavy breathing and a soft tap fell on the kitsune's shoulder.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn around; you usually do!" Sonic the Hedgehog's voice was laced with laughter.

In response, Tails turned to face his best friend. The kit tried to speak, but he found that his tongue was held. Sonic was... absolutely stunning. Tails had known that he'd had a crush on his favorite comrade for a few years now. It was something that Tails just couldn't explain. One day, after a long afternoon of fighting Eggman's robots, Sonic had saved the kitsune's life, carrying the injured fox all the way to safety in his arms, reassuring him, telling him that it was going to be all right. Since then, he'd just looked at the hero in a different light. It was something that Tails thought about whenever he saw Sonic; just how... _perfect _he was.

"Tails, you all right? You're a little red." Sonic's head was cocked and was looking down at Tails, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Tails brought a hand up to his muzzle to cover his blushing. "So… you bring the stuff?"

Sonic held up a picnic basket and a bottle of pinot noir. "Yeah… Y'know, when I said I'd let you pick the location of our whole 'defeated Eggman again' celebration, I didn't think you'd choose something like this." The hedgehog popped open the bottle and procured two glasses from the picnic basket. "Wine and dinner in a field at sunset? Thought you'd prefer something in your workshop or something."

"Well, I wanted this to be nice." Tails smiled softly up at Sonic as he took a glass of wine. "Cheers."

"Cheers, Tails." The hedgehog took a small sip from the glass. "This is _very _nice, by the way. I've never had anyone treat me this nice before."

"Sonic, I… there's something I need to confess." Tails took another sip of wine. "What I did here... the wine, the sunset field, everything… I did it because I… Well, I wanted to please you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. "You wanted to please me?"

"Yeah, Sonic. I've… well, I've wanted to do something nice for you for a while now. You've been my best friend for so long, and…"

"And you have a crush on me?" Sonic's voice interrupted the fox. "You just 'started to see me as someone who could be more than a friend'?"

"Yeah…" Tails said quietly, looking down at the ground. "How'd you know?"

The fox suddenly felt his chin being lifted up by a gloved hand. In an instant, his sky-blue eyes met with the emerald-green eyes of his best friend. "I've suspected for a while, Tails. I just didn't want to say anything because… well, I just didn't know for sure."

"So... you're not mad?" Tails smiled softly.

"You asked me to have a sunset picnic with you in a beautiful place. 'Course I'm not mad. This is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me."

Tails felt the hand on his chin move up to cup the side of his face. The kit responded by nuzzling up against it. "I'm glad you like it, Sonic."

"Truth is, Tailsy… I've wanted something like this for a long time."

"Like what, a picnic?"

"No…" Sonic smiled at the kitsune as he raised his other hand to cup Tails' other cheek. Then, leaning forward, he placed his lips against the fox's. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away and touched his forehead to the kitsune's. "You and me, together. That's what I've wanted."

Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic and pressed himself closer to the hedgehog. "That's what I want too, Sonic."

And so both Tails and Sonic sat there for a while, with each other in their arms. And as the evening turned to night, and the sun set behind the distant hilltops, so too did Sonic and Tails settle down for the evening; cuddling for a few hours, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. As it had turned out, both had found exactly what they wanted, and all it took was a little picnic to make them both happy.


End file.
